Normal Kids
by Toma.X.Jones
Summary: Let's see...Set in Season One."Now Batman is probably in peak condition using a higher percentage of his brain and is 'stronger than the average man'. He and Robin are far from normal." It's centered around some lame Oc's with their 'problems' and such...


**A/N: I'M REALLY, REALLY BAD AT WRITING. This was always on my mind since I fell in love with the show. **

**This chapter won't have any Young Justice in it….**

**Young Justice is not mine…**

Toma is a not normal girl living a not so normal life with her not normal friends. She believes that 'normal' cannot be personified.

"Normal cannot be defined. I mean it can be defined, but a person can't be 'normal'", Toma said as she looked down at her hands. Her short black hair was messy and her odd red eyes looked around the Mickey D.

"I'm normal. So are all the people on my block. We're normal citizens." Masato stated as he slurped his soda. His blue eyes complemented his pale skin and blonde hair. Toma stared into his eyes and kicked him from under the table.

"You sir, are FAR from Normal. You are the most selfish and abnormal person I know. When I first met you were a COMPLETE perfectionist. That is not normal. No one is normal, Masato." Toma growled as he kicked her back. From a distance the two could look like a couple. That would have been a complete lie. The pair was close but was always on the different side on the coin.

"Well what about Batman? He doesn't have superpowers; he's **NORMAL**." Masato gingerly stated, puffing out his chest in triumph. Toma glared and threw a French fry at his face.

"Now Batman is probably in peak condition using a higher percentage of his brain and is 'stronger than the average man'. He and Robin are far from normal." Fumed, Toma was about leave when the others arrived.

Four boys and girls reached the table. The first girl was a blonde with stunning sky blue eyes and a charming smile. The second girl was short and busty with dark eyes and dark brown hair with orange highlights. The third girl was tall and slender with deep purple eyes; winking at Masato. The fourth girl had extremely shaggy hair and dark green eyes.

"_Hey lovebirds~ how's it going?"_ Onsane, the blonde asked making the others laugh. Mayumi, the dark busty one and Fujimoto, the tall girl sat on Masato's right while the other girls sat on his left. Tsuji, the lazy green eyed bum whispered to Toma, "So when will you two go out?"

Jaquan, whose afro was three times the size of his head, put his arm around Fujimoto as the group conversed about school. Bryant laid his head down as Onsane rambled on about fashion.

"Woman. Shut the fluff up for goodness sake!" Bryant said making the table quiet. Keyshawn's pink extensions covered most of his left eye. Taku or Panda, stared at Bryant with an annoyed expression.

"This is why we barely hand out with each other. We've grown apart. We all know it. Since that day we all went down different roads. I'm leaving" scoffed Bryant as he pushed through his 'ex' friends and out of the fast-foot joint.

He was right. Since the group became high school students at different schools they changed. Fuji was popular before; but now it was too much, she now was known throughout the whole town. Her new found popularity changed her personality completely. Onsane became a control freak with attitude problems. Only Tsuji and Mayumi seemed to be the same.

**-Later that week-**

It was unexpected. Yet, it happened. The school that kept them together was closed down. Maybe it's a sign, some kids said. To those kids, the news hit hard. Toma sat in her environment class, doodling in her notebook as usual. Today was different. She drew out emotions; sadness and rage all on one page. Why that school? All my memories, she thought as the pencil's tip broke. Bryant stood outside of her class, waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Toma asked quietly, rubbing her sleeve of charcoal. Bryant glared at her. Why must she be so!? He thought as he just grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the school's exit. "Where are you taking me!?" she exclaimed.

"Shut up and get in the car." Bryant pushed her inside the backseat of the car. Once Bryant was inside, Toma growled at him. Toma then noticed that: A) It was NOT a car, but a limo B) All of her old classmates were in the back. Tsuji coughed as she checked her phone while Onsane was listening to her favorite tunes.

The former friends stood in front of the school. It had aged and the school yard was proof. "Damn." Mayumi said. Way to set the mood, Mayumi, everyone thought. Jaquan began picking the lock to the schoolyard. "Jay, just stop. We can't just barge into a closed down school. Stand down" commanded Onsane. Jaquan tuned her out as he loosened the chains and snapped the lock. Masato and Toma were the first to enter the school yard, running around like a couple of headless chickens.

**-Somewhere-**

"Well look what we have here; a couple of trespassers" a woman's voice said. She had had a heart shaped face and thin framed glasses with long wavy hair. She smiled cruelly as she turned her chair to face her partner, a bald-headed man. "Give them a dose, Miccio. It's not like they'll live throughout the whole process…"

The teens were now in the process of opening the school doors. Fuji twisted her bobby pin and stuck it in the door. With a click the door opened, revealing a familiar face. "Mr.F? What are you doing with that gas mask? I feel dizzy…" The teens dropped like flies, the orange smoke filling their lungs.

_**Normal-**____**Noun**_

_**The usual, average, or typical state or condition.**_

_**Chapter One-Finished**_


End file.
